Regular Teenagers in a Regular world
by Natinator1234
Summary: What if Katniss and Peeta were regular teenagers in the modern day world? This is a basic fanfic. Rated T just to be safe! (It's also my first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

_I look out across the wasteland. Everyone I love is dead. I am running. Than a rock appears out of nowhere. I trip, then suddenly I am plummeting to my death._

I wake up with a jolt. _Just a dream, Peeta. Just a dream._ I turn towards my nightstand and at my alarm. It reads 3:30 am. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning I wake up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I am curious as to who is cooking it. My dad is at work, and my mother died when I was 4h. I am 18 now, and no one else would be at my house right now. It's Friday, and I graduated highschool the last week. I throw my blanket off and step onto the freezing wooden floor. I shiver and quickly throw on some socks. I go down the stairs and see Katniss Everdeen, my friend from school, is cooking the bacon and pancakes. She turns and looks at me, and smiles.

"It's about time you woke up." She says.

"Huh?" I say stupidly and look at the digital clock on the oven. It reads 11:30 am. _How come I didn't wake up sooner?_ I decide to ignore it.

"How did you get in?" I ask her.

"Your dad let me in this morning." She replies.

"What for?" I ask.

"You mean you don't remember? Today is our first date!" she says.

"OH! Sorry! I completely forgot! Hi!." I say.

She laughs and gives me a hug. "That smells amazing." I say, and snatch a piece of bacon.

"Hey! Wait for the pancakes to get ready!" she says.

We both start laughing, but that is soon interrupted by the sirens of an ambulance. A look of concern flashes across her face. I run to the window and peer out. Out on the street, I see a car that has been flipped over, and one that was smashed in from the side. There is an ambulance there, and paramedics are carrying a man into the ambulance.

"Is everything OK?" Katniss asks, then peers out the window and gasps. "Oh, no."

"There will be all kinds of traffic. Guess we won't be going anywhere today." I say.

She lets out a sigh of exasperation. "C'mon, the pancakes are ready." She says.

_I guess we have to hang out here,_ I think to myself. Oh, well. I walk into the kitchen and find Katniss serving the pancakes and bacon. We eat and have basic conversation. I clean up our plates and plop on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Katniss asks as she plops down next to me.

"You want to play some PS3?" I ask her.

"Yeah! Let's play!" she replies.

XXXXXXX

Later that day, my cousin, and also highschool science teacher, Haymitch Abernathy, calls.

"Hey Peeta how are you?" he asks.

"Good. Katniss and I are hanging out." I reply.

"Thought you guys were goin' to the movies?" He asks.

"No, there was a wreck on our street and there is a lot of traffic." I say.

"Oh. Tell you what, I'll try and come over." He tells me.

"Are you sure?" I ask him.

"Yes, Peeta. Don't worry so much, it's not like I'll get in an accident.

So we end our conversation and Katniss and I hang out. I tell her about him coming over. A couple of hours later, someone knocks on the door, and it's Haymitch. We hang out and laugh and play PS3.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, by the way, shout out to the booknerdxoxo for reviewing, and Centura for favoriting, Anyways, here's chapter 2!**

I sit on the couch, watching TV. Katniss and Haymitch left, since the traffic finally cleared up. I flip the channel to the news, and they are talking about the crash. I doze off.

XXXXXXX

I wake up to blaring sirens. _Tornado!_ I get up quickly and run into the basement. I go into tornado position. About 15 minutes pass, and I lose power. Another 15 minutes pass, and the sirens stop. Then I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. It's Katniss.

"Hi. Are you okay?" I ask her.

"No. Not really. My house has a lot of damage, and one part was ripped away." She says.

"Oh no. You can come stay here for a while, If you want." I tell her.

"Thank you so much, Peeta, but my car got taken by the tornado. Could you come get me?" She asks.

"Of course! I'll be right over." I tell her.

I run upstairs, hoping that nothing is damaged. Thankfully, everything is fine. Just a few shingles were ripped off. I run into the car and turn it on. When I get to Katnisses house, I see that her garage was ripped away, along with her car. The roof is almost gone, and there is splintered wood everywhere. I stop in front of her house, and she comes out with a suitcase. I pen the trunk for her, and unlock the doors. She puts her suitcase in back and gets into the front seat.

"Thank you so much for doing this, Peeta. Will your dad be okay with it?" She asks.

_My dad! I completely forgot!_

"He should be." I say.

When we arrive at my house, my dad is scaling the house, and there is a look of concern on his face. I honk my horn really quick, and he spins around. His face is instantly flooded with relief. He smiles, then notices Katniss.

Katniss and I exit the car. "What's the haps, Katniss?" he says to her.

"My house has a lot of damage, and I need a place to stay. Peeta said it would be okay if I stayed here for a while." She explains.

He looks at me, and I am prepared for the worst. Instead, he smiles and says, "Of course you can stay here Katniss, I'll get your things." He says.

Katniss smiles at him, then me. I am flooded with relief. This should be a good weekend

**So there is chapter 2 my friends! Hope ya liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

I enter the living room and see Katniss sitting on the couch.

"Hi." She says, smiling.

"Hi." I reply.

I sit next to her. She laces her fingers in mine. I feel a rush of warmth enter my cheeks.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you." She says.

"No need to thank me." I reply.

"No really." She says. "Hey, did you know that anybody is capable of living on the streets, the human race is just too soft to learn how."

I laugh. "Where did you learn that?"

"My grandfather told me. He was the greatest." She replies.

"Cool. He sounds like he would be a great guy." I say.

Then, out of nowhere, she kisses me. On the lips. Heat rushes to my face. This isn't my first kiss, but my first was just for a second, not like this. He pulls back, and smiles. I just stare.

She laughs. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I laugh, too. She leans her head on my shoulder. It doesn't seem right at first, but then I realize that we're 18, and we've graduated. I lean my head against hers and close my eyes.

"I love you." She says.

At first, I am at a loss for words. But, eventually I say, "I love you, too."

XXXXXXX

Later that day, I fix my dad, Katniss & I up some homemade ciabatta bread, and Katniss cooks up chicken. We all sit around the kitchen table, laughing and enjoying ourselves, when suddenly the leg on my chair snaps, I hear Katniss yelp, my head hits the ground, and I am knocked out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up in my bed, with Katniss sitting on the edge of a bed, looking at me.

"Hey." I say, but my voice comes out in a whisper.

"Hi." She says.

That's when I feel the splitting pain in my head. I groan. She kisses me on the forehead. I smile.

"You really bit the dust," She says. I laugh. She looks tired.

"What time is it?" I ask her.

"Midnight." She says.

"You really should go to bed." I tell her.

"Where at?" she asks.

"There's a guest room across the hall." I tell her.

She smiles, then heads towards the door, and turns around. "Good night," she smiles and leaves.

I doze off, only to be plagued by nightmares. I am in a desert, and a huge tornado rips through the area. Katniss is running from it. I shout her name, but no noise comes out. I try to run towards her, but I am paralyzed. The tornado reaches her, and she gets sucked in. Then the dream twists and I am standing in an abandoned city with ruined buildings. I walk forward then trip and hit my head, then the dream blacks out, and I awake with a jolt. I look at my alarm. It reads 8:30. I get up and walk over to the door to Katnisses room and knock. No answer. Then I hear laughter downstairs. I recognize Katnisses voice, Haymitches, and my dad's.

I walk down and see that they are sitting around the kitchen table, laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask. They all turn to look at me, smiling. "Hey, Peeta! Have a seat." Says Haymitch.

I sit, and we laugh and talk about how chaotic the past couple days have been, when the phone rings. My dad gets up to get and answers.

"Hello?" he says.

"Is he alright?" my dad says, his voice full of concern.

"Okay. He'll be in our prayers." He says. We have always been a religious family.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, concerned.

"It's about your cousin, Cinna" he says.

"What happened?" asks Haymitch

"He fell down the stairs and hit his head. He's in the hospital."

"Will he be okay?" I say, and stand up.

"I'm afraid he's not in very good condition." Says my dad.

My eyes sting, and tears begin to well up in them. My body is flooded with concern. I run up to my room and close the door. I begin to write a card for him. I hope that he's okay.

**So there, my friends, is chapter 4! Oh no, Cinna! Post your thoughts on it, positive or negative. Plz! Thx! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

I exit the hospital where my cousin Cinna was staying. Later that day, when I arrive at home, Katniss is on the computer.

"Hi." I say.

"Oh, hey. How is your cousin doing?" she asks.

"He is getting a lot better." I say.

"Good, good." She says.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Looking for an online college to attend." She says.

_Huh, I haven't thought about college yet._

"Cool." I say.

I go up to my room and grab my laptop. I go to google and type in 'Online Colleges' I have always wanted to go to a culinary school or something like that. Then I see a result called 'Online Culinary College' I click it and read about it for the next couple hours. So, what you do there is videochat with your teacher as they give you the lesson. I sign up for it, and am astonished when I find that it only costs a measly $150.

I head downstairs, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" asks Katniss.

"I just got into an online culinary college!" I say excitedly.

"That's awesome!" she says, then kisses me.

XXXXXXX

I wake up in the morning, and grab my laptop to check my E-Mail. My newest email is from the Online Culinary College, and it says when my first video-chat with my new teacher is. It is at 1:00 pm today. Then I go to Team Fortress 2 to a battle against Katniss. She is beating me.

"I declare shenanigans!" I shout, hoping Katniss will here.

"You just can't accept the fact that your losing!" she shouts back.

We both laugh. I get off and run downstairs to make myself some scrambled eggs.

"Oh, hello." Katniss says when I reach the kitchen.

I stick my tongue out at her. I reach into the fried and grab some eggs, then make us both up some scrambled eggs. I feel like Katniss and I will have a good life together.

THE END

**That's it! Sry if this fanfic wasn't all that great. It was my first one, and I was just expereimenting. Plz comment!**


End file.
